Time goes on
by xinwang0413
Summary: Percy Jackson, the son of Poseidon, life suddenly goes downwards after the Giants War. He leaves Camp after Annabeth cheats on him, to train and become stronger than the gods but when another is brewing he is forced to return and what happens?
1. Chapter 1

Breaking up

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day. A soft breeze greeted the face of the hero of Olympus as he came out of Poseidon's cabin. It has been 6 months since the end of the Giant War and everyone was recovering or partying for the dead heroes. Jason, Piper, Frank and Hazel decided to return to Camp Jupiter to start their lives together like every normal mortal would do. Leo was, well, he locked himself in Bunker 9 saying something about a promise to fulfill and last but not least Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. After the trip to Tartarus, they kept drifting apart slowly but surely. Well Tartarus wasn't something you go in a come out like it was nothing. If you didn't die physically then I'm sure your brain just got scarred for life.

Just as he was about to go to the arena to train, Leo came, running frantically like his Bunker was on fire (which wouldn't be a surprise).

"Dude you... gotta see this but I'm...warning you it isn't nice" said Leo in-between breaths as he pulled out something like a remote with a big screen.

"Okay so what is it?" was the obvious reply from Percy since curiosity is something he can't resist.

The screen buzzed to life and in a bird's eye view it over the beach. The video started zooming in to a couple that was getting quite intimate on the beach. The next scene shocked him so hard that he refused to believe it, Leo gave him a serious nod (something he rarely does), and so he ran there.

As he ran as fast he could, his fears grew as he heard moans of pleasure coming from an isolated area of the beach. As he arrived, his deepest fear, which he refused to believe, was confirmed.

Annabeth, Percy's Annabeth, was passionately making love with some other dude that looked like from the Apollo cabin but stopped as he interrupted them.

Anger, betrayal and sorrow pierced his heart, his soul, like a spear and for the first time Riptide was not there to protect him.

**So that was why she was distancing herself from me. She was dating or maybe hooking up with him all along** he thought (Hey this brain has bit of common logic in there)

"Why Wise girl why" he whispered as his knees gave up on him and tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"P-Percy it wasn't what it looked like. It was..." she trailed off as noticed there was no excuse. She has been caught red handed.

Storms were forming even though Camp Half-Blood has a shield. "Then what does it look like? Huh? Besides the fact that you are naked and sitting on him!" Percy replied hotly, as rage rose within him when he got no reply.

A laugh escaped the Hero's mouth, leaving the rest confused, as he found the strength from anger to rise. "It's funny how the Fates plan my future. Anyway sorry for disturbing your occasion, **Annabeth Chase"** He spat the last word with venom as he walked back to Camp Half-Blood while heavy rain started falling.

That evening ,shortly before supper, Hermes appeared to Percy with a grim expression.

"Lord Hermes, what a pleasant surprise." was Percy reply a he bowed.

"Percy...there has been a sort of incident" Hermes replied nervously

"What is it?"

"Your parents are dead, killed by Gaea's remaining forces"


	2. Chapter 2

Time goes on…

Chapter 2

"Wait what?" Percy replied, shocked would have been a understatement to describe his reaction.

"Your parents were killed by Gaea's remaining forces" Hermes replied nervously as if Percy would kill him on the spot.

Percy remained motionless, his face only showing a fraction of the feelings within him. "Thank you Lord Hermes, if you don't mind I want to be alone"

"Sure and I'm sorry Percy" Hermes replied as he flashed to whoever knows where.

After that Percy let out all his feeling as he fell to the floor crying like a little girl. Right now he didn't care if someone saw him, he was broken inside. The lively green eyes of the Hero of Olympus was replaced with a dark, angry and lifeless eyes.

**Why, Why me. First Annabeth left and now my parents? What more do you want Fates huh? Why!** Percy thought again and again as he cried himself to sleep that night with no one to comfort him

That morning as Percy was walking to breakfast, he noticed something unusual. The campers even Thalia were eyeing him as if he was a abomination and moved away as he tried to come close to ask what was happening.

During breakfast, Nico paid an unexpected visit on the son of Poseidon at his table.

"Dude how can you dumped Annabeth?" Nico accused

"What! I didn't do that. In fact I caught Annabeth sleeping with someone else! Who told you that" Percy felt rage boil up within him. **How could they think that! **

"Well Annabeth told me then this other kid named Alex told everyone that night during sing along." Nico non-chantey, oblivious to that Percy was surrounded by a sea green aura.

Dark clouds were gathering rapidly, lightning lighting up the dark sky, sea's were getting restless, sending high tidal waves crashing into the camp and earthquakes shook the Camp, sending everyone into panic.

" And you believed them?" Percy replied calmly like the calm before the storm while the son of Hades was panicking until he saw the aura surrounding the angry son of Poseidon.

"What! No, d-d-dude calm down. You're g-g-g-gonna wreck this whole Camp!" Nico replied, getting paler if possible while everyone was stunned to see the cause of the havoc.

Suddenly all the earthquakes stopped, as the Hero of Olympus walked out of the pavilion, godly powers rolling of him, not even sparing a glance at the scared daughter of Athena, only stopping by the entrance.

"What if I wanted to?" was the final reply of the Hero of Olympus as he walked toward the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry for not updating. This is my first fan fiction so not that good at it but please read and review

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea of this story.

Time goes on…

Chapter 3

The campers of Camp Half-Blood sat there in shock. Not from the Zeus's lightning but from the awesome display of power from the son of Poseidon. Shortly after Percy left, Hermes came by asking what happened, Nico looked at Annabeth with look that said **it was a mistake trusting you **and Annabeth left crying which doesn't happen every day.

Percy arrived at Poseidon's palace since it was the only place that was closest to his home and to break the news of his mom being **dead**. **Dead, **that word felt so new to his tongue, he never ever imagined using it on his parents but life has a cruel sense of humour.

He arrived at his palace, looking as grand as ever even before the Titan war where his palace was over runned with monster when he decided to help beat Typhon.

As he walked into the throne room, he caught sight of his dad, as cheery as always. It made Percy feel guilty to spoil his father's mood but what must be done must be done.

"Ah Percy my boy what brings you here?" Poseidon enquired cheerfully.

"Uh dad I have something to tell you and a favour to ask" Percy answered nervously.

Sensing something is wrong, the Lord of the Sea immediately became serious "What's wrong?"

"Mom and Dad are dead, killed by Gaea's remaining forces and Annabeth cheated on me" Percy replied grimly, tears threating to overflow.

That left Poseidon speechless. A moment of awkward silence passed through before Poseidon exploded "What! How dare does puny little….. I am going to kill them and that little Athena girl!"

"Dad calm down, it's happened it over right now let us leave it for now and do you have an isolated area where I can train and it is unreachable by any means other than godly means?"

After several moments where Poseidon calmed down, he replied "Yeah I think so how does Tristan da Cunha? Not much population and last place people will look for you but remember that place is filled with monsters."

"It is perfect dad thanks and if any other people ask where I am just tell them you don't know." Replied Percy excited to go on a new adventure

"Okay but be careful"

By the time Percy left his dad's palace and arrived back at Camp Half Blood, his former home, it was midnight. He packed his belongings and said his goodbyes to Chiron and Peleus and left Camp forever but little did he someone was watching him.


	4. Chapter 4

Time goes on…

Chapter 4

Tristan de Cunha was indeed isolated. Percy arrived on the island somewhere around lunch time since he left USA during the early morning hours, willing the ocean currents to carry him to his destination. Hey being a son of Poseidon has its perks.

The settlement was located near the sea so basically the rest of the island was uninhabited, infested by lush green forests which contain Hades knows what, Oh a not to mention there's a volcano on the island. So a five words to conclude the island is **The Perfect Place To Train**

The son of Poseidon decided to settle on the other side of the island where it was close to the sea and away from the settlement. Food was an abundance, large juicy fruits from the tree, healthy game in the forest to large delicious fishes and water was not a problem since he is a son of Poseidon after all.

It was sunset by the time the Hero finished building a simple hut from tree branches and leaves but strong enough to prevent the cold morning air from penetrating it with a storage compartment for food, a comfortable bed and a large warm campfire to cook his meal which he caught earlier.

After finishing all the basic survival tasks, he decided to go for a swim to cleanse his body from the dirt. As his feet touched the sea, he felt rejuvenated and his worries go away but despite how hard he tried to forget, the memories of Annabeth and him, her beauty that made Aphrodite look like nothing in his opinion and what he missed most of all was the nickname she gave him. Seaweed Brain… he still couldn't believe Annabeth cheated on him. His Wise Girl and yet he also felt guilty for not giving her a chance to explain or even Nico a chance to explain. **No **he thought **She cheated on me and the rest of her goons just followed her not even bothering to think. They don't like me so fine I am out of their lives and when trouble comes they must come crying for my help because they were the ones who gave up on me. Being loyal to someone only to have them stab you at the back so fine they don't deserve my loyalty, they are even worse than the gods. After all I have done for them. **

After Percy finished bathing, he went back to his home to rest for the long day ahead.

Rays of light penetrated the Hero's humble hut causing him to awaken from his slumber. Groaning, he got up and walked out of the hut temporarily blinded by the sun.

"Never figured you will be leaving so quickly" Percy immediately uncapped his trusty sword, all traces that he has been sleeping was now gone, seeking for any signs of enemy.

A laugh could be heard "You can relax Perseus. We are not here to kill but rather to do the opposite,"

"Who are you? Show yourselves!" shouted Percy

"Very well as you wish" At the moment two figures appeared. It was the titan Oceanus and Kronos, the last two person Percy wanted to see.

"Now before you-" Oceanus was interrupted as Riptide slashed the place he was a minute ago. "attack us listen to us," he finished as he flashed to another place.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't kill you on the spot," Percy spat as he got into a stance that was perfected only by constant training.

"Easy war is coming in 10 years and we are here to train you," replied Oceanus easily as if he knew it was coming.

"How should I know you are not lying," Percy enquired obviously curious.

This time Kronos spoke, "Use your head. Gaea and Uranus rise, the gods die and we die too so why don't we put aside our… indifferences and train you so you might save all of us."

Being the Seaweed Brain he is, he asked another question causing the two titans to sigh, "How am I supposed to know you are not going to kill me or possess me?"

"Okay! Fine, man, I am starting to regret agreeing with you Oceanus" Kronos muttered as he spoke again but louder "I, Kronos the titan of Time, swear on the river Styx to not attack Perseus Jackson in any way or possess him any do him any harm but only to train him. Happy now?"

Percy grinned but looked at Oceanus expectantly

"I suppose I should do the same…"Oceanus said the same oath, swearing on the river Styx, gaining the Hero's trust.

"So now we have about 10 years to train you for the upcoming war. First year you will be learning how to deal with pain and second to fifth year learning a range of powers and the rest you will be learning swordsmanship" said Kronos as he started flashing training equipment.

"And you are going to be needing extra new sword because you are going to fight with two swords" added Oceanus as he pulled out a gleaming black sword from his scabbard. The sword seemed to hum with power and as Percy wrapped his hand around the sword, he felt a surge of overwhelming power.

"So are you ready? There is no turning back after this." Asked Kronos

"Yeah let's rock n roll"

**Author's Note**

**Wow that's a long chapter. Thank you everyone for who reviewed, read or followed please continue! I may not be posting tomorrow as I will be busy but after this chapter we skipping a few years into the future and that's where the action beings. Thanks! Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Hey guys I'm sorry for not updating but I encountered some problems. Well that life isn't it? Anyways here is the chapter. Review review review!

Time goes on…

Chapter 5

Clang! Swoosh! Thump.

Those same sounds could be heard for ten years on the most isolated island in the world. It has been ten years. Ten years of continuous and hellish training. From the first day of training to the last, Percy Jackson's determination has not even wavered a bit and he has changed, both physically and mentally and not to mention he has grown stronger than both Kronos and Oceanus, has completely mastered the water and most of all learned how to use Riptide and Shadow, which is a name Percy gave to the new sword, at the same time.

"Are you sure Percy is ready to fight our parents?" Oceanus questioned while Percy was away hunting.

"Our parents are rising. I can feel it and we have trained Percy to the best of our abilities. If he doesn't stand a chance I don't know what will" Kronos replied grimly.

"Then when Percy comes back we have to leave him with your last gift and hope for the best"

"Agreed"

**Meanwhile on Olympus**

"SLIENCE!" Zeus boomed. As soon as the throne quieted down, the god of the Gods started, "We have a grave threat standing before us. Our grandparents are rising." At the last statement, the whole throne room exploded in Chaos.

"We better warn our children and prepare," commanded Athena.

"Where's Perseus Jackson? He hasn't been spotted in Camp after the 'little' incident with your daughter **Athena?**" Hermes questioned, saying the last few words accusingly at Athena.

Several days after Annabeth cheat the whole of Olympus found out and well let's say they weren't very happy. Not only has Olympus lost its greatest hero but also lost its motivation all thanks to Athena's daughter but she was quickly forgiven and forgotten.

"Mm… that is a good question, Hermes. Poseidon any ideas?" Zeus questioned.

"I don't know where he is brother but he is alive. He contacts me sometimes," the lord of the seas replied smoothly.

"Well then tell Perseus he is needed once again and it is most urgent," With that Zeus dismissed the Gods.

**Camp Half-Blood**

It has been ten years since the incident of Annabeth cheating on the greatest and most loyal hero ever. But sometimes the people who you are loyal to hurts the most.

Annabeth was walking on the beach like every day, losing Percy has proven too much for Annabeth. The only way she can find some comfort is on the beach where good memories with Percy were made but also the place where she cheated on him for Jack, the Apollo boy Percy caught.

As she was walking, Jack came, gave her a peck on the lips and told her that there was a camp meeting by the arena and that is was urgent.

After several minutes the whole of camp was in the arena and Chiron began the meeting.

"Demigods," Chiron began grimly, "we have a grave threat threatening not only us but also the gods and it's older than even the titans. Gaea has risen again but this time also with Uranus." The whole camp started panicking then they started shouting where Percy is.

"Silence! Percy has yet to be found and no he is not dead!" Chiron yelled

**Back on the most isolated island…**

"Percy as much as I loved to torture you, I have to say the training has ended," said Kronos, shamefully like a kid who couldn't buy a toy in a store.

"And we are sure you can take on your parents. As a parting gift we shall leave this armour with you and last but not least we shall bless you" Oceanus added while he pulled out a set of armour from a suitcase.

The armour was black as pitch and golden linings lined the whole set of armour. It wasn't heavy like most armour, it was more like a slim build, perfect for assassins and warriors. Power radiated from the set.

"This armour was forged by the best even better than Hephaestus. The wounds you get are automatically healed, your speeds and strength are increase, lessens magic attacks and you're able to see through magic like invisibility." Kronos remarked proudly.

"Wow thanks… a lot" Percy replied still trying to process everything.

"Now for the blessings" Oceanus and Kronos started collecting power in their palms and after a few minutes they shot it forward towards Percy.

Pain coursed through Percy body. After what seemed to be hours from Percy's view, he began to feel muscle grow and power course through his body. The whole process finished in a few minutes and Percy was left standing, surrounded by a sea green aura and his armour suited on with both of his swords strapped on the back on an X formation.

"Ah it has been long. From the first day he was just a scrawny little boy, now as much as I hate to say it, he has grown to a powerful man" commented Kronos.

"Now Percy it's time for you go to back to… Camp Half-Blood. I have a feeling Mother is going to attack there," Oceanus commanded "And farewell. Don't forget the lessons we taught you"

"Fight well!" Kronos exclaimed as he and Oceanus started fading.

After Kronos and Oceanus left, Percy packing up his camp which has become his home for ten years. Going back to Camp Half-Blood brought out the old pain that Percy has buried deep inside his heart by long constant training but despite all his hatred, he also felt a flutter of butterfly at seeing Annabeth.

"Well looks like its time. Time to go back… home"


	6. Chapter 6

Time goes on…

Chapter 6

**Camp Half-Blood**

It was a dark and cloudy day. Wind blew softly as if whispering the impending doom. It was the calm before the storm and yet nobody seemed to realise this.

Annabeth was sparring with Jack in the arena with several other demigods until the coach horn blew signifying lunch time. As they were walking towards the pavilion, they were interrupted by a roar of a Drakon and after that all hell broke loose.

Demigods were panicking and scrambling about trying to find their armour and weapons, Chiron was shouting on top of his lungs to give orders and Annabeth was by Thalia's pine while Peleus was busying roaring back to the drakon.

After several agonising moments, all of the demigods were by Thalia's pine ready to face their threats yet fear could clearly be seen in their eyes. The monster army parted to revel the captain which shocked the demigods and adding more fear to their eyes. Gaea. She was a woman with a slim build, brown skin and brown eyes and yet she was beautiful and she was equipped with a sword and a shield made of earth.

"Ah, hello demigods, prepared to die?" Gaea questioned while she laughed and the ground seemed to laugh with her, "Anyways looks like the mighty Perseus Jackson isn't here to save you now hey? Why oh isn't it because Annabeth darling cheated on him with Jack?"

Annabeth could feel the hostile glares of her fellow campers. Well maybe they haven't gotten over it.

"What do you want? Stop playing around." Jack shouted clearly uncomfortable from the accusing stares from the campers.

"Oh nothing just a… little welcoming gift from me to you. Monsters kill them all!" with the last command, Gaea just let the earth shallow her, disappearing, letting her minions do the job.

"Demigods! Positions!" Chiron shouted, drawing his bow.

**Gotta hurry! The battle is beginning, **Percy thought as he shot through the water at frightening speed. He was only a few minutes from the Camp Half-Blood and he was forming a gigantic wave, riding on top, to hopefully relief the campers, Annabeth, from the battle.

It was only a few minutes into the battle and the camper are not holding up well. Jack was injured from having a giant club smack him. It knocked him out even if he block it with a shield. Annabeth was not fighting for the camp anymore, she was rather fighting for her life, the more monster she kills, more seemed to come out. Overall the camp is failing and the magical boundary is not doing much, only keeping few monsters out.

Just as all hope looks lost, the roar of a giant wave could be heard. All the noise of metal against metal was drowned out as the wave approached, wiping out any monster that got in the way of the powerful wave.

**Percy?…**, was the single thought Annabeth could think of as she saw a lone figure riding the wave.

The next few minutes was a blur. The wave crashed just before the campers and the lone figure jump down and started trashing the enemy force. **He looks hot and graceful and yet deadly**, Annabeth thought as he jumped from monster to monster leaving a trail of golden dust as the two swords, black and bronze, dissipated every monster. Annabeth's guess was further confirmed as she saw the figure wield the sword that Annabeth knew too well. Riptide.

Regret and shame rushed throughout her body as she watched her former lover fight their battle. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice a sword coming from a earth monster until it was too late. She wanted to scream, to shout but her voice left her as she watches the object that is going to kill her. She closes her eye, waiting for the pain of a sword going through her body but that never came instead came the sound of metal against metal.

Annabeth opened her eyes only to see a muscular figure, clapped in black armour, mask covering his sea green eyes that she fell lost in so often and the two swords intercepting the monster's sword.

"Better watch out next time Wise girl" teased Percy as he killed the last monster.

Everyone just stared, awed at the godly power and speed he just displayed moments ago, then they started rushing towards, carrying him away while chanting Percy and leaving the heroine of Olympus in the dust.

**What have I done… I should go talk to him… Perhaps he can forgive me. **Annabeth thought as she walked back to camp… alone.

"Three cheers for the hero!" Travis shouted as supper began, causing several people to cover their ears.

After Percy returned to Camp, he was assaulted by a lot of campers asking for forgiveness for treating him badly that day and Percy could only forgive them since it wasn't their fault, it was Annabeth's. He hated blaming her for everythingand he also _partly_ wished she was his girlfriend but he was heart-broken to find out she has a boyfriend. Jack, the boy he caught Annabeth with.

**Life has a cruel sense of humour. Well I guess time goes on.** Percy thought.

Right after supper, Percy joined the campfire sing-along. The sing-along was held by the Apollo cabin, as always, and basically he missed being around his friends but they were still quite afraid of him from that fateful day at camp but they are getting used to him again which is relieving for the hero of Olympus even Poseidon came and welcomed him back.

After the sing-along, Percy decided to return to his dad's cabin to rest after a tiring day and as he opened to door, Annabeth was sitting on his bed crying while holding a picture of him and her at a dance. She was probably wearing the invisibility cap because she didn't even bother to acknowledge him but she didn't know he can see through illusions.

Seeing her cry made Percy want to go and hug her telling her everything will be fine but then he remembered she broke his heart aaannnnddd dating another boy.

"Karma sucks hey?" Percy spoke while sitting by her, she probably thought he couldn't see her because she just looked at him and then back to looking at the picture.

"You can stop wearing the invisibility cap Annabeth. I know you're here and mind telling me why?" Percy spoke again but this time facing her, causing a shocked Annabeth to drop the picture.

"P-P-Percy… I came here t-to apologize for what I did a-and to ask if we c-can get back together?" Annabeth asked, hope glimmering in her eyes, which Percy hated to destroy, while taking to cap off.

Percy sighed, looking down to the floor, unable to see the hurt he is about to cause," Annabeth… you do know you cheated on me, spread lies about me and you dated Jack."

"I-I-I can explain-"Annabeth tried to explain but was interrupted by Percy.

"Yeah well you explain when we are in the underworld. Right now you can get out of my cabin." Percy replied, having difficulty trying to control his anger before he did something regrettable.

"I'm sorry…" said Annabeth before she walks out of the cabin crying, tears wetting the floor, causing Percy to feel guilty for doing what he did but he was not ready to face her again but deep down he already forgave her and was wishing she would be with him again….

Post script: Hey guys sorry for the long wait but next week school is opening so been pretty hectic so jeah school is opening soon so might not have that much time to type and please review and give me ideas.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys sorry for not updating but life is realy hectic and i am really wrapped in school work anyway so here is the chapter

Time goes on…

Chapter 7

The first rays of sunlight hit the hero of Olympus straight on the face causing the boy to groan. Just then yesterday's war and encounter with Annabeth came back to him, the wave to guilt came back to him also.

**I should go and speak with her, **Percy thought as he closed his eyes again.

"I was wondering when you will get up" Percy was frightened at the sudden intrusion he banged his head on the bunk bed, uttering a colourful stream of curses. He looked to the direction the voice came from and there was none other than Nico, the son of Hades, leaning against the wall in the dark.

"Wow Nico stalking someone sleeping is so not weird" Percy said sarcastically making the son of Hades chuckle.

"Listen man I'm sorry about what happened 10 years ago and I was wondering whether can you forgive me" Nico started, seriousness evident of his face as he looked down shamefully.

"Nico it's cool man. It was Annabeth's fault so it doesn't matter if you believed her. I forgive you." Percy explained as he laid back down onto his bed.

"Thanks man so are you two getting together?" asked Nico as he sighed in relief.

"No I don't think so, I mean she has a boyfriend almost immediately after I left so no I won't get in the way," answered Percy, looking at the picture of Annabeth and him, "I still can't believe she got over me so quick."

"I know man and hey everything will be alright, you can count on it. See ya later and by the way you woke up early, the came haven't woken up yet." Nico said as he shadowed travelled out of Poseidon's cabin, a heavy weight lifted off of him.

**Well I'm up already might as well go and train in the arena for a bit** Percy thought as he suited his armour on and collected his two swords and strapped it on then walked out of his cabin , breathing the cold refreshing morning air.

The walk to the arena was uneventful since the whole of camp was still asleep until he heard, from his enhanced hearing, the sound of heavy breathing and smooching sound coming off from a forest not far away from where he is so he decided to investigate. As he approached where he heard the sound, he was shocked at least to say. Annabeth was moaning and Jack was well sucking Annabeth's neck. They were pretty intense so they didn't notice him so he settled to lean by a tree, the shadows covering him. As they were getting more intense, Percy make himself known.

"Early this morning? Looks like you guys are dedicated hey." Percy asked, sarcasm dripping off every word which made the "couple" to break up immediately looking everywhere frantically for the source of the sound.

"I'm here by Annabeth's right" said Percy as he stepped into the light, his sea green eyes changed into a stormy and hostile one, "Looks like Annabeth you made your choice who to be with and I hope you two will be happy" at this Jack become angry while Annabeth looked afraid and stunned.

"What the hell do you want, weakling, can't you see I'm here with my girlfriend busy?" Jack replied while he looked like he was about to beat up Percy.

At this the Hero of Olympus grew angrier, the temperature grew colder, the sunlight warming any more while storm clouds started forming and the area and a faint glow of sea green aura was radiating of him and he replied, "I wasn't talking to you, you worthless piece of toy, its best to keep quiet"

At this Jack grew angrier and he charged raising his fists about to punch Percy but Percy wasn't there anymore. Percy was behind him, a sadistic smile forming on his face as he tapped a confused looking boy at the back causing him to turn, only to be met with a punch to the face and few more all over his body. After Percy was 'finished' Jack was hugging himself while wimping.

"I suggest you go and 'comfort' him _Annabeth_. Probably go and make out with him, oh and by the way we're done and don't talk to me" Percy suggested sarcastically, while walking away, to a very frightened looking grey eyed girl.

As he approached the Camp, the war horn blew signalling a war. All around demigods were running to Thalia's pine tree to see the enemy while carrying their weapons. When he arrived, he saw who was leading a group off shadows. Erebus.

**Well what a good what a good way to release some steam** Percy mused as he charged toward him, drawing Shadow and Riptide, the two swords glinting wickedly in the sunlight while shout a war cry.


End file.
